Gombal Gagal
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ketika seorang jenius harus menggombal. Untuk #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** University!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Ketika seorang jenius harus menggombal.

 **Gombal Gagal** oleh reycchi

 _untuk Lembar Buku Pelajaran Challenge_

* * *

Tersebutlah seorang pemuda tampan menurut opini beberapa pihak yang hidup dengan nama Kagamine Len. Secara fisik, tidak ada cela dalam diri Len. Rambut pirang, kulit putih, tinggi badan 165 cm―agak pendek memang untuk ukuran laki-laki―kacamata tanpa bingkai bertengger di wajah, serta iris biru yang sanggup menghipnotis para wanita. Kedengaran sempurna, ya?

Mungkin kekurangannya hanya satu.

Len kurang bisa berkomunikasi.

Utamanya, pada perempuan.

Sosok Kagamine Len memang terkenal di kampus, jauh lebih terkenal daripada Kaito yang hobi demo dan bolos kelas ataupun Gakupo yang Ketua BEM. Len tersohor akibat tingkat keenceran otaknya yang jauh melewati batas normal.

Singkat kata, Len itu jenius.

Dan saat si jenius itu jatuh cinta, semuanya jadi serba repot.

Kebetulan, ada seorang perempuan di kelas Len yang menarik minatnya.

Len hanya mengetahui nama lengkap dan nomor induk perempuan itu. Kagami Rin, 140610150067. Len hapal betul nomor induk yang hanya berjarak lima darinya itu.

Sayang, mereka tidak selalu berada di kelas yang sama.

Sebenarnya, Len ingin mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Tentang apapun, ia rela. Tentang betapa mudahnya menganalisis data secara eksplorasi, tentang lebar boxplot yang menunjukkan sebaran data, tentang nilai nisbah yang tidak selalu menjadi indikator tepat, tentang apapun.

Oh, atau tentang peluang seseorang berumur X masih hidup pada tahun berikutnya juga boleh. Len senang membahas peluang, utamanya peluang yang dipergunakan dalam tabel mortalita.

Baiklah, untuk sekarang sebut saja usaha Len mengajak gadis itu mengobrol seratus persen gagal. Peluang Len dapat mengajak gadis itu mengobrol adalah nol persen, alias sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Setiap Len dan Rin berada di kelas yang sama, Len selalu duduk tidak jauh dari Rin. Saat gadis itu duduk di barisan kedua, Len akan duduk di barisan ketiga, terpaut dua atau tiga kursi dari kursi di belakang Rin. Bagi Len, peluang mengobrol bersama Rin akan meningkat jika ia duduk berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Masih berusaha membuat gadis itu, atau dirinya sendiri, memulai obrolan membuat Len rajin duduk dekat-dekat.

Sayangnya, peluang Rin akan mengajak Len yang terlalu _nerdy_ untuk mengobrol juga sama dengan peluang Len akan mengajak Rin mengobrol.

Nol persen.

Dan kejadian berpeluang nol itu sudah Len lakukan berkali-kali selama satu semester―untungnya belum mencapai ujian akhir.

Minggu depan adalah minggu pertama ujian akhir semester. Len berniat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Rin setelah ujian Analisis Data Eksplorasi.

Maka pemuda itu mulai belajar. Bukan belajar untuk ujian, melainkan untuk menaklukkan hati seorang Rin. Ia baca segala macam teori sifat perempuan berdasarkan tanggal lahir, zodiak, golongan darah, shio, dan sebagainya. Dan berhubung Len tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun gadis itu tepatnya, ia mengambil inisiatif dengan... bukan, bukan bertanya.

Dengan menghapalkan seluruh teori tersebut menjelang ujian akhir.

Sambil... membaca modul Analisis Data Eksplorasi.

Mengapa pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk menghapalkan semua jenis ramalan itu sambil membaca modul kuliah? Masalahnya, Len yang tidak tahu apa zodiak, golongan darah, dan shio Rin merasa malu―dan sedikit gengsi―untuk bertanya langsung kepada Rin pun orang lain. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menghapalkan lebih dulu teori-teori itu sampai ia mengetahui biodata Rin sendiri.

Selesai dengan teori ramalan yang tidak jelas benar atau salahnya, Len beralih ke buku lain.

 _Panduan untuk Menarik Hati Cewek - untuk Playboy._

Seketika dia menyesal telah membeli buku itu.

Akan tetapi, karena sayang uang dan materi di dalamnya―lagipula dia merasa butuh, akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk membaca bab pertama saja.

 _Untuk memenangkan hati seorang cewek, yang harus kamu lakukan adalah melancarkan jurus-jurus gombal kepadanya._

Gom... bal?

Len tidak pernah menggombal.

Len tidak pernah membuat gombalan.

Len... tidak bisa menggombal.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan malam ini," gumamnya tidak jelas sambil menutup buku panduan dan modul kuliahnya. Saatnya tidur dan melupakan sejenak rencana pernyataan dan materi ujiannya.

.

.

.

Len baru saja menyelesaikan ujian Analisis Data Eksplorasi. Ia selalu selesai paling awal―karena memang dialah yang paling memahami kuliah itu, terima kasih kepada otaknya yang encer―sehingga ia terpaksa harus menunggu Rin selesai untuk sekadar mengajaknya bicara.

Dan untungnya, gadis yang cukup cermat itu berhasil menyelesaikan ujiannya hanya 10 menit lebih lama daripada Len.

Jadi, saat gadis itu keluar kelas...

"Kagami, ada waktu?" Len menyerobot sambil menghadang jalannya. Salah besar, ia kelihatan seperti polisi yang sedang mencari calon tersangka.

Tentu saja, Rin tersentak―untungnya tidak berteriak. "Y-ya? Kenapa?"

"Aku perlu bicara." Tampang Len datar, sedatar jalan Tol Cip*li.

"B-boleh, sih..." Kentara sekali, Rin ketakutan melihat Len. "T-tapi kalo buat bahas soal ujian tadi, rasanya kepalaku nggak sanggup."

Len menggeleng buru-buru―dia malah kelihatan seperti orang yang baru saja ditarik alam kesadarannya. "Ngomongin yang lain, kok."

"Oke, di sini aja." Ketakutan Rin kentara sekali bertambah. Pertama, ia disuguhi polisi jadi-jadian dengan wajah garang mencari mangsa. Kedua, ia disuguhi manusia bak robot yang seolah tak beremosi. Ketiga, ia disuguhi manusia setengah sadar yang sibuk menggelengkan kepala sampai lehernya nyaris putus.

Sebenarnya Kagamine Len ini apa, sih?!

Len berdeham pelan. Ia gugup. Mendadak hapalannya tentang teori kepribadian zodiak, golongan darah, dan shio hilang semua.

Hilang semua... menguap dari ingatan, secara harfiah.

Alhasil, yang ia katakan adalah...

"Kagami, detak jantungku membentuk pola kurva simetris berulang kali dengan cepat saat aku melihatmu lewat."

Dia justru menggombal dengan bahasa kuliah.

Bahasa yang sedang tidak ingin Rin dengar untuk saat ini.

"Secara eksplorasi, pola itu sudah memenuhi asumsi distribusi normal. Artinya, mengalkulasi perasaan ini secara konfirmatori ataupun eksplorasi tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Rin hanya bisa bengong.

"Nilai nisbah perasaan ini mungkin kecil, tetapi hatiku fleksibel untuk ditransformasi dengan Tangga Transformasi Tukey yang manapun―tidak perlu repot-repot menghitung nisbah."

Rin mengerjapkan mata. Bingung.

"Nilai b intensitas rasa sukaku padamu positif, berbanding lurus dengan intensitas aku melihatmu." Jeda sejenak. "Jadi, setiap satu kali aku melihatmu, bertambah dua satuan rasa sukaku padamu."

Rin tergelak pelan. "Jadi nilai b perasaanmu itu positif dua?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kisah ini, Len tersenyum kecil.

Rin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa aku harus melakukan iterasi untuk menguji ketepatan model perasaanmu?"

Len menggeleng, kali ini pelan dan terkendali. "Model itu sudah tepat. Kalau tidak percaya, lakukan saja iterasi. Aku yakin pada iterasi tahap pertama pun nilai b yang kau dapat akan jauh lebih kecil daripada satu persen b pertama."

Rin menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Lalu? Ada lagi?"

"Kau tahu, Kagami, pintu hatiku ini selebar boxplot dengan nilai sebaran data yang tinggi kalau kau memang ingin masuk."

"Lebar?" balas Rin geli.

Len mengangguk.

"Yah..." Rin memiringkan kepalanya sambil menurunkan tangan yang rasanya tidak sopan jika lama-lama bersedekap. "Pintu hatiku juga selebar boxplot dengan nilai sebaran data yang tinggi kalau kau ingin masuk."

Len mengerjap. "Eh...?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kagamine Len." Rin melayangkan senyum tulus. Matanya menyiratkan kebenaran. "Dan selama ini kukira perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Dan Len tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

Padahal, gombalannya tadi betul-betul gagal akibat terlalu banyak membaca modul.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Haiiii! Wkwkwk. Kerecehan(?) terjadi banget selama ngetik fanfik ini. Mana habis baper gegara ujian ADE yang kurang waktu lagi, jadi aja bapernya kebawa dalam gombalan si Len. :''''')

Maaf buat yang mabok baca ini, terutama untuk Saaraa dan Sakhi yang pastinya bakal baca fanfik ini. Materi-materi di dalamnya kuambil dari mata kuliah Analisis Data Eksplorasi, mata kuliah wajib buat Statistika semester 3. Tapi gak tau sih, kalo di kampus lain. Di aku mah, begitu. :'''')

Ini pendek, iya... soalnya susah nyari gombalan dalam bentuk interpretasi data. :'D

Btw, makasih untuk Saaraa dan Sakhi atas #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge-nya! Ini sangat membantuku menghadapi baper selama masa UTS. :')

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
